Half-blood who is stuck with the wizards
by Nightfade
Summary: A young girl by the name of Solstice is the child of Apollo. who has a close relationship with her older brother Will, but things quickly turn upside down when she is thrown in with the Harry Potter trio, but what if a blond boy has his eyes on her? would she jump the chances to help the Wizards?... Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Half-blood who is stuck with the wizards**

**This first chapter is going to be kinda short. As it is just an intro, but I may never get to update this so please don't get your hopes up. I will try and if I decide I will not I my pass this on to someone else, but for now just enjoy my writing. Thanks. Nightfade out!**

I rush to the dining hall as I was already late to my depression. Slipping into my sit at the Apollo table I glance at my cabin counselor, Will, waiting for him to notice me. It didn't take him long to notice my appearance, "Solstice, your late again." He whispered/shouted "This reflects badly on the cabin"

Flipping my golden, choppy, long hair out of my face I tell him, "Yeah, I know, I was just putting the finishing touches into my song! Now, it is done at long last!" my small hand curls around my favorite pink, Sippy cup which is filled with Cran-Cherry juice. Happily sipping my juice I look at Will for a replay.

Shaking his head a small smile creped onto his face, "I'm looking forward to hearing it" Grinning at my older brother I stuff my face with the best thing to be in your face…FOOD!

*****************Some time passes**************

Interrupting my conversation with Kayla, Leo Valdez hurries inside, who by the way is also late, panting like a hellhound tries to speak "camp-(huffs) is –(gasps) under attack!" As soon as the words left his mouth campers jump from their sits. Some (like the Area's children) are already for combat, but not all since monsters usually can't enter the camp.

With Kayla we sprint to our cabin to gather our equipment for battle. Inside the 7th cabin my bed is to the far left by a window. Diving under the bed I grab my medicine bag, a hair golden clip, (which turns into a bow and arrows, a welcome gift from father) and a small dagger that I stuff in my belt loop.

"Sol, quick, come on! Move your feet!" Will shouts as our siblings rush out to either heal the wounded or pick the enemies off from distances.

I push back on to my feet, turn on my heels, and bounce out of the safety of the cabin. Cries of war ring from both sides of the fighting line. Scanning the ongoing battle I look for any campers that may need my help. Finding a young Aphrodite boy backing away from a huge hellhound I pull out my bow and take a second to aim the arrow left me, sticking right though the monster's forehead before disappearing into the bronze, golden dust.

I shout to the young boy who name escapes me "are you okay? Need any healing?" he gives me a shake of his head before running off to his older sister, Piper.

Again I look up for others who are in of help… and it was strange to me. We are easily winning and that shouldn't be the case. Even though we are strong the enemies wouldn't have come attack without having much more power than they do at this moment in time. This has to be a distraction!

"Will!" his name rips from my voice box.

His Voice reaches my ears, "yeah wha- SOL WATCH OUT."

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't have time to look before the world around me went into total darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter! Thank you to all who has reviewed! It makes me feel awesome when my phone gives me a notification about someone reviewed, followed, or favorite any of my stories. Thanks again to everyone that has!**

A moan escapes between my lipswith my empty hand wiping across my face. The next thing I realizes is a positively, annoying, high pitched voice "auuh, Drakie that thing all most fell on me!"

I sit up straight grabbing my weapon that was a few feet away from me. "I don't know who is calling me a thing, but I can assure you that I'm not!" I threaten though my clenched teeth to whoever said that.

Getting on my feet I glance around looking for any close exits just in case I need an escape this place, because I wouldn't want to run very far it would just give my foes more time to get to me. The only one I spot was a huge double door far across the room behind me. The room was huge with four long tables filled with all kinds of different foods in the middle of the room. A couple yard in front of me is a stage with a shorter table (but it was still pretty long) it like the important peoples places is there.

A pig face girl to my left stomps her foot saying "you still almost fell on me!" with fast reflexes I spin in her direction raising my bow into her face "so? You just would have fallen down" I roll my eyes at the strange girl before looking around again…. damn there are about a hundred or so people in here I don't think I'll be able to run for it.

"Ahum" A tall man with a long white beard clear his vocal passage before speaking to me "I am Dumbledore the headmaster here. Now, I ask who you are." '_Something tells me he'd not asking me' _not lowing my bow I told him in a strong voice "call me Solstice" giving me a small playful smile he asks another question "Solstice, I'm please to meet you" _yeah I'm sure you are…. Well I'm rude in these kinds of meetings. _"What brings you here young one?" _hell if I know. The Gods probably sent me here._ Tightening my grip on my bow I told him "Why don't you tell me?"

Before he could answer a scream was heard followed closely by a howl. I turn around just in time for a hellhound to pounce on top of me making the bow fall from my hands. Using my feet I kick the beast off of me rolling to the right I narrow my dark blues at the foe. The hellhound gets close to the ground getting ready to lunge at me, but before it could a bright green light collides with it side which only made it mad. With it distracted I made a mad dash to where my bow had fallen I roll on the floor standing back on my feet with the familiar weight in my hands. The monster notice where I went too late and got an arrow though itself.

Looking around the area not knowing what else to do I see shocked to scared faces, and whispering that someone could was able to cause it harm. Frowning I walk up to the old man who said he was called Dumbledore "Has something like this happened before?"

Mr. White Beard shot me a look that I cannot place "it has been happening for the last week or so. How did, if you don't mind me asking, mange to harm the creature?" His hand runs through his beard waiting for me to tell him.

I don't know anything about this strange man, and I have a bad feeling that things that are said now needs to be planned out carefully. Though I'm no Athena child, but… No who I am I kidding? Gosh all of my plans turn out to be something dreadful!

I must have took a while before answering him as he cleared hid esophagus, which snaps me out of my thoughts I shrug "I just stab it….. Not whatever you did with…fireworks?" tilting my head I made a face not partially like how I described the light

An unattractive snort came from pig nose girl, who is hanging off a pale skin, blond boy "Firework? Don't you know anything?" She looks at me with pure degust pulling everyone's eyes to herself like there is nothing better to look at. Apparently not everyone thought so as there were snickers if she does this all the time…. I have no doubt that she does.

A man with a cricked nose and oil cover hair scold the girl… taking points away? This is just weird I really need to get back to Will he'll know what to do.

The 'Beard' waves a hand at the other man telling him to back away as he told me "Follow me I know a place where we can talk without being interrupted" The living beings in the room move aside to open a path for them to leave.

I cross my arms getting ready to speak, but a frizzy, Carmel locks which is attached to a girl beat me to it "Professor, Don't you think a she would be more comfortable if someone her age explains this place to her, before telling her story? Beside I think it's better to be out here in case anymore of those thing come back. Seeing as she is the only one who can... stop them" She purposely avoided the word kill, I bet on anything killing anything makes her itch.

A Percy Jackson look alike step up whispering into her ear, who got shush by girly that I am pretty sure she thinks that old man is planning something nasty…. Or it could just me. That's a thing too!

Beard looks at her struggling what to say. In his defeat and her victory he agreed to her proposal. He must trust her or the people surrounding them thought he did and wanting them to keep thinking that.

She led me from the room with a redhead and the Percy look alike trailing closely behind with myself not far behind the two boys.


End file.
